


Taken and Travel

by katuen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuen/pseuds/katuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper is travelling with his camper-van when bad luck strikes him, an old friend is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sniper's evening

It all began when BLU disbanded. The team had said their farewells and although sad, they all vowed to keep in contact. Whether by phone, postcard or when - if - they cross paths again.

That was two years ago now. Sniper only occasionally heard from parts of the team now. Mainly as his number had long since been out of order and he used what pay phones he could find along the road or in hotels to calls his old friends, mostly out of nostalgia every month or so.

The Australian had just been on the phone to the Scotsman of the team before it had abruptly been cut off. Sniper gave the machine a small bash with a fist as he let out a frustrated sigh, the last of his coins now eaten - but his frustration faded as he thought of Demoman still talking into the phone for another five minutes before realising what had happened. 

Pulling his hat down over his eyes to adjust for the sun Sniper walked back to his campervan that was parked within the lay-by, continuing his travels. Allowing the radio to tune into the nearest station, he started to hum along to a tune that played, ignoring the French lyrics as he drove.

\---

The sun had long since set and gave way to the full moon, illuminating the few mountains and hills in the distance along with the trees and vineyards nearby. With a small mumble of thought Sniper flicked the indicator and turned off the road into a gas station.

It was a reasonable sized one, with blue lights on the front making it visible for miles if it weren't for the surrounding trees. The campervan followed the signs for parking until he was in a space to the side of the building.

Sniper smiled and grabbed a few notes from the top of his dashboard, exiting the van and stretched as he took a deep breath of cool air, he made a mental note that he needed to find his warmer jacket as he walked into the station. 

He slowed his pace as he entered, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright interior of the store as he looked around. There was a small cafe to the left, although baron for this time of night, with a shop to the right. He nodded to the lone worker and offered a small "Bonjour." before walking on through.

He scanned through the aisles before stopping at a small rack of postcards, after spinning it on itself and contemplating for possibly too long he picked one out, figuring the countryside view of green hills with the word "France" at the corner would be best for his parents back home. So far he'd sent one for most countries he'd been through, his mum had been pleased for every card she received and urged him to send as many as he could as often as possible.

Thinking in his head of what to write this time around he grabbed himself a pack of biscuits - something to eat on his way to the next planned town and went to the counter, paying for the items he had and smiled at the lady as he got his change and made his way to the exit, tipping his hat with his spare hand.

"Bonne nuit."

She seemed flustered at first, maybe it was his awful accent but Sniper didn't wait for the rushed answer, making his way back to the camper van. 

Opening the door he stepped up into the vehicle and shut the door behind him, locking the door with a flick of the handle. He set the two items down on the counter, his hand hovering over the biscuits as if contemplating if he should eat them now before huffing and taking his hat off, throwing it down on the seat to his side.

"I'll get myself a proper breakfast tomorrow in that café. Maybe write that card while I'm waiting.."

With a look to the watch on his wrist he pulled his clothes off all beside his boxers, placing them on the back of a chair before climbing up to the bed at the front of the campervan and laid down, relaxing back as he did. 

Thoughts to his drive tomorrow passed his mind, hopefully it wouldn't be so bad, but the French sign posts had already proven troublesome and "made him lost" (not that he would admit he took a wrong turning), as well as hoping the weather would hold off, he had noticed some of the clouds in the distance were far too dark for his liking.

With those thoughts on his mind he pulled the covers over himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not much of a writer but I am trying my best - Spy will be appearing soon!  
> Any reviews/comments would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Morning mayhem

There was a dull thud which stirred Sniper from his sleep, and then pain.

A lot of pain.

With an audible groan he moved a hand to his forehead to ease the throbbing and slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head he looked down at himself, confirming an enemy had not been hurting him.

With a slow push from his elbows he climbed down from the bed and stumbled once on his feet, putting one hand on the edge of the bed and the other to his head again.

"Bloody hell, I didn't drink..."

Putting the flat of his hand against his forehead he was reminded of the time the enemy Heavy has punched him with some brass knuckles, hard enough to send him through respawn in one hit. He had been left with a lingering ache all day.

He went to fetch himself a glass of water and a tablet to help the headache as he gained a small smile at the memory, particularly the part where he got revenge with his bow and arrow, but was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed the door to his camper van open slightly.

"What..?"

He let his hand fall to his side as he pushed the door open and had it swing open completely, the sun shining in and causing him to squint before frowning.

"I normally wake up at dawn.."

He ran a hand through his hair as he turned and walked back in, stopping again when he noticed his hat now on his counter, along with a lack of biscuits. Swallowing down a lump he quickly walked over and moved some of his figures and ornaments he had collected through his travels and were on a small shelf, finding his stash of cash - which had always been there - was now gone.

With a curse under his breath he spun around and found other items around his home had been moved or just didn't exist there anymore. Looking down to where he placed his clothes before he moved his shirt and frowned as his trousers weren't there, quickly scanning the area for them with no luck.

Lifting up one of the seat cushions he pulled out his kukri - secretly glad it had not been taken as well - and clutched it in his fist as he walked out from his van, looking both ways and around it to find no sight of any other person or activity.

Sniper stood for a moment, not taking any notice that he was only in boxers outside, and took a slow shuddering breath as the pain in his head returned anew.

"I've been robbed.."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based an a personal experience of a similar situation. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!


	3. A pit-stop

An hour later Sniper was on the road again, having forgone breakfast and any coffee to leave immediately to get to a better place and hopefully his destination.

He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he looked through the rain ahead, holding a cigarette between his teeth as he slowly exhaled some smoke, finding that it was helping to calm his nerves even if only slightly.

Looking behind his steering wheel to the dash, he frowned as a red light was showing, indicating he would need to re-fuel soon.

"I'll get to the next town, make some calls, get some spare cash from the bank.."

Taking the next turn off of the road he travelled down the slip road and arrived at multiple roundabouts, scanning over the signs before deciding which one to follow - more so by flipping a coin in his head.

Slowing his speed to the limit as he started to enter a town, the odd shops, houses and hostels lining the edge of the road, the architecture of what buildings he saw were mostly traditional - One he swore had wooden beams still.

Sniper had been glancing either side, his mind running multiple thoughts over in his head on what he should do before slamming on his breaks - only just missing a man crossing the road in front of him. He made an apologetic wave as the man shouted in French he couldn't understand.

Continuing on he flicked his cigarette out of the window and paid more mind to the road with the wet conditions this time. His attention was drawn to a small café to the side of the road, a red cloth sunshade folded in but the outdoor tables and chairs being soaked in rain. His stomach growled in response as he hummed to himself, deciding on the spot that he should at least get a coffee before carrying on.

Turning in at the next road he parked his van at the first space he found and sighed before getting up from his seat. Stretching his arms out with an audible crack of his joints he walked back to his living area, grabbing some emergency cash he had gathered and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked to one shelf and also picked up an old notebook and pen before exiting out from the van, locking the door - and double checking it.

Sniper made his way along the path to the cafe, the light drizzle of rain succeeding in making a light shiver go down his spine as he walked around the corner, the path mostly clear of people except for a few holding umbrellas close to themselves - Making the Australian feel a little stupid that he had not got one to hand in his campervan.

Pushing the door open to the café he blinked a few times to adjust for the light difference and walked up to the counter, scanning over the tables and the few people already in there while he waited before having his attention pulled back to the waitress who appeared.

"Bonjour. Ah.. Decaf, S'il vous plaît?"*

The woman smiled at the French despite the bad accent that accompanied it and nodded as she turned around to prepare it, placing the coffee on the counter for the other.

With a dig in his pocket he put down some of his money, receiving a couple coins back in change which he pocketed again.

"Than- Merci."*

He picked up his cup and opted for a chair that was against the wall to the back of the café; placing his cup, pen and notebook on the small circular table before sitting down himself.

Sniper started writing on the paper a list of things he had known that had been taken, the other hand holding the coffee as he took small sips from it, the drink warming him up as he let out a pleased sigh.

Within ten minutes the coffee was finished, but the Australian had decided with a glance out of the window to wait for the weather to hopefully ease up. 

He began sketching what he could see of the café down onto the paper, shading parts of it with light lines of the pen, even including one persons obnoxiously patterned raincoat hanging on the back of a chair. 

Sniper was pulled from his thoughts - and concentration - as a man walked up to the table opposite him and put a hand down on the second chair.

"Puis-je utiliser cette chaise?"

A quick glance from Sniper, followed by a small shrug and a wave of his hand as he returned to looking to his paper, not caring to hold a conversation.

"Oui oui take it, I don't expect any guests."

The man smiled and pulled the chair out before sitting down on it, a smug smile moving to his features instead as the Australian man opposite him gained an irritated expression.

"No no no, take it _away_ , I don't want any guests."

"No friends to meet up with? Isn't that a shame."

The sour expression on Sniper's face slowly faded away as he recognised the voice. Diverting all his attention to the other man he looked over the features; a plain but still well-made suit with a blue tie. His hair was black and brushed back, although the sides were greying and if anything suited the man more. He looked to his eyes, the same blue eyes he knew from a couple years before.

"You bloody spy.."

"Long time no see, ami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plaît?*  
> (If you) please?
> 
> Merci*  
> Thanks
> 
> "Puis-je utiliser cette chaise?"*  
> "Can I use this chair?"
> 
> Look who finally appeared!  
> Thanks for the kudos and acknowledgement thus far! Any comments, critique etc are always welcomed.


	4. Old friends

"You gave me a bloody false number when we left!"

"Likewise, your number is out of service."

"What're you doing here Spook?"

Spy was looking to the drawing the other had been creating, shrugging for an answer.

"I was passing by. But I should be asking you that question."

Sniper sighed and rubbed his temples with a hand, trying to ignore the ache behind his fingers, his other hand distractingly spinning the pen between his fingers.

"I'm travelling through, just needed a coffee break."

Spy narrowed his eyes while he watched the other, slowly exhaling a breath he did not realise he was holding and leant back on the chair. Reaching inside his suit he pulled out his cigarette case and took one out, lighting it with a flick of a thumb against his lighter.

"You can stay at my place for a day, not much fun travelling in this weather I would think."

A flicker of relief went across Snipers face which did not go unnoticed by Spy before he nodded, holding a hand out across the table in a gesture to the other.

"That would be nice."

Spy placed one of the cigarettes into the others hand along with his lighter, an old unspoken gesture the two had learnt between them, taking it back once the Australian had lit his and exhaled some smoke.

"What is it, bushman?"

"What?"

"Something is evidently on your mind."

A sigh filled with smoked left the man as he sat back on his chair, eventually meeting the others gaze as he looked for the right words to use.

"I had some.. Problems, travelling."

"Problems.."

Spy waved his hand in the air to prompt the other to continue but when there was only silence he started his own ideas to what it could be.

"You got lost on the way to Australia, ran out of jars, had a flat tyre, let Engineer install rockets to your van, perha-"

"Alright, alright; I got robbed."

The Frenchman stopped and frowned as he regarded the other, his mind creating more questions than he could possibly get answers to.

"What did he look like?"

Sniper paused for a moment at the sincerity and concern in the others voice, only lightly shaking his head as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Happened while I was asleep, I do not know."

That only raised more questions, and was obvious by the expression of thought which had replaced his features.

"What did they take?"

"Anything of value.. A few personal things too, and my pair of bloody trousers."

A small snort came out of the shorter man, trying to stifle laughter by taking a drag of his cigarette behind his hand, which only earned him a kick from under the table.

"Désolé, I cannot understand why anyone would want to steal your trousers!"

"They were perfectly fine trousers!"

He sat back with a huff, adding on to his previous point,

"And my favourites.."

The small frame of Spy's slowly stopped shaking, the man taking a deep breath to calm himself from his sudden laughter and looked up to the other, giving a faint apologetic look to the others glare.

"Wish to go to my home? You can park your van there - it's secure."

"Secure? You have a mansion?"

Spy got up from his chair and pushed it in as he took the response as a yes.

"You flatter me. It is just an apartment."

Sniper stood up too and stretched his arms out in front of him, once again clicking his joints - in the process making Spy pause at the sound.

" _Ready_ , bushman?"

He gained a genuine smile for the first time that day, remembering how Spy would say he could tell where he was sniping from just by listening for any clicks of joints. He picked up his notebook and pen as he nodded and walked around the table.

"Yeah mate."

Spy nodded in reply and walked to the exit of the cafe, picking up a black umbrella from a hook as he gave a small wave to the cashier. Turning out of the door he opened his umbrella and stood beneath it, looking over expectedly to the other before groaning.

"No umbrella?"

"Well.."

He swapped what hand he was holding the handle and with a tilt of his head silently prompted the other to join him under it.

"You're hopeless."

"I'm _Australian_. I'm not used to this heavy rain."

As they walked Spy flicked his cigarette from his fingers and into a puddle to extinguish the small stub that was left.

"Apologies, I stand corrected, a hopeless Australian."

The bantering continued as they turned the corner, stopping once they got to the camper van, Sniper digging around for the keys in his pocket before unlocking the door and let the other man in first, soon following to keep the rain out.

He placed his notebook down on the small table, gazing over as the shorter man spoke.

"You haven't changed it mu-"

Spy's words were cut off with a small yelp as he slipped on the floor, only to be caught by one of Snipers hands under his arm, who quickly brought the other hand to pick the man back up to his feet.

"Alright?"

"I would be if you didn't decide to make it rain in your van."

The shorter man pulled on the lapels of his suit to straighten them out, casting a glare up to the roof light which was open and had been letting the rain into the campervan.

"But my appreciation for the help."

"No problem.."

He had followed the others glance, stepping over to reach up and close the vent, frowning lightly as he did before pointing a thumb to the front of the vehicle.

"Go jump in the seat,"

The man nodded before walking towards the front of the vehicle, putting a hand on the driver's seat as he reached it.

"And I'm driving, mate."

A small smile crossed Spy's face as he sat in the passenger seat, looking over two new bobble-head figures which adorned the campervans' dashboard before watching the other sit down in the worn chair beside him.

"You haven't changed, ami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé = Sorry
> 
> Would you look at that, officially passed the 1k words on a chapter. Thanks for the support thus far, Comments etc are always appreciated. I hope you guys are all having a good day!


	5. Travelling to safety

"Which way?"

Sniper was reversing the campervan out of his parking spot as he asked.

"Forward would be preferable."

Spy replied dryly, while leaning back on the chair. When he got a glare as a response he continued his sentence.

"And then a left?"

Sniper shook his head as he changed gears and travelled down the road, indicating with a flick of a hand and taking a left.

"Remind me why I brought you along again?"

"So you can sleep in an actual bed? And take the next right."

The Australian ignored the comment, stopping his van at a set of traffic lights, the man taking the time to look to the other, gaining a small smile as he appreciated his looks. But he didn't last long before a smirk and a hand pointing forward caught his attention. 

"The lights are _green_ , ami, if you would so wish to keep your eyes off of the fabulous me and on the road I feel it'd be safer."

He jerked his head back forward and took a right, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Haven't seen you for years."

A small smile spread on Spy's face, taking the time to look to the other as well.

"Still not so bad yourself, bushman."

Spy chose not to comment on the faintly red ears the other gained as he looked ahead, bringing himself out another cigarette and lit it behind a cupped hand, taking a slow breath.

"I do believe you were gassed, Sniper. And take a left at these traffic lights"

A wide-eyed look from Sniper was instantaneous, one which he could read a hints of fear, confusion and anger in. Although he wanted to calm the others mind he decided to handle one more immediate matter at hand.

"Traffic light. Left."

"R-right.."

The shorter man held his breath and gripped the side of the seat as he nearly fell to the side at how fast the vehicle turned down the road, part of him wondered how the campervan stayed upright, not managing to complain about it before Sniper spoke.

"What do you mean bloody gassed?"

He let out his breath - again - before waving a hand beside him, as if it was obvious.

"You were robbed in your sleep, oui?"

"Yes.."

"Not a mouse could walk in here while you are asleep and not be heard. Remember that time you _threw_ your kukri at me because I as much dared to sit down on a chair."

A small nod from the Sniper as he recalled the memory, unsure where the conversation was going.

"And hit you right in the foot. Had to go and get Medic for that."

"Indeed. So why do you think people could walk in here and take things?"

"I-"

"Apartments to your right, pull up to that gate."

Slowing down the van he stopped in front of the gate, looking to the man as he produced a card from one of his many hidden pockets of his suit and in turn lowered their window. 

"I was tired.."

Spy rolled his eyes at the others ignorance, only letting out a soft curse as he struggled to reach the machine while leaning out of the campervan's window. Eventually swiping it through, he sat back and wiped some raindrops off of his suit as the gate slowly came to life to allow them entry.

"Go down to the underground parking ahead. And, you have a headache, do you not?"

He led the vehicle down the slope following it as he stopped by an automatic barrier, casting a faint frown over as he waited for it to lift up.

"How did you- I didn't say anything."

"I'm a Spy, it's my job. And you're easy to read."

He grumbled under his breath, and if Spy didn't know any better, he gained an expression of a pouting kid for a moment.

"I'm not easy to read.."

The Spy let out a small chuckle and waved him forward.

"Park next to the car in the back corner. And, I think - whatever gas they used - affected you being in your bed higher up."

The van turned around the few vehicles and parked next to the sports car in the corner. Normally Sniper would have commented on how the Spy had not changed his taste for "flashy" cars but instead was frowning as he turned to look to Spy properly, about to say something but was stopped with a hand held up while the slender figure opened the door.

"Come into my place, I can get you something for your head."

He couldn't argue with that. Nodding in response, he exited his van too and locked it after, following Spy who was already leading the way towards an elevator.

Spy had stepped to the side to allow the other to join him, pressing the button for the highest floor and leant back against the cool mirrors which surrounded them, watching the man from the corner of his eyes, waiting until the other spoke.

"..So how did they gas me?"

"I would assume they tried through your air vents. And then forced your roof-vent open to make sure you were knocked out."

Sniper nodded in slow understanding, moving a hand to his forehead to calm the dull thud there, trying to think of any other details he had missed, although he was pulled from his thoughts with a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking over to Spy who, in seemingly perfect timing, gestured for the other to exit as the doors opened.

"I'll speak of my other assumptions when you have less of a headache ami, follow me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy is perhaps not the most subtle at times, or picking the best times to deliver his thoughts.
> 
> Sorry for the slower update, holidays hit! I should hopefully get the next chapter done soon, thank you for sticking with this!


End file.
